<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There once was a Poet from Ireland by ineffablenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636119">There once was a Poet from Ireland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd'>ineffablenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilde Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Can you make a Limerick angsty? yes, Gen, Limericks, Meritrocrats / Harlequins, Wilde Week Day 5, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quick poem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilde Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There once was a Poet from Ireland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 - “Patriotism is the virtue of the vicious”</p><p>*Meritocrats/Harlequins* | Virtues | Viciousness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was Poet from Ireland<br/>Whose reputation was slowly acquired and<br/>He was recruited <br/>His actions disputed<br/>When he met a team not most gallant</p><p>He followed them down to Paris<br/>Where the jokes he made were quite callous<br/>The stopped the computer<br/>Now the banks toppled over<br/>Guivre chose wrong say our heroes</p><p>In Prague he had to stop the Mars lot<br/>From killing Sasha and Grizzop<br/>Zolf has left<br/>Hamids sister is dead<br/>They want to kill the wizards, please stop</p><p>Damascus is where it went wrong<br/>He’s been awake far too long<br/>They’re all in Rome<br/>How can he atone <br/>His trust in the dragons is long gone</p><p>In Japan he is two years later<br/>He’s a fugitive and also a traitor<br/>He has a team<br/>They all share a dream<br/>Curie might be right and he hates her</p><p>Svalbard is next on their list<br/>Earhart can help but she’s pissed<br/>The borealis went wrong<br/>Now he’s dead and gone<br/>And a Cleric calls out through the mist</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at 1 in the morning in ten minutes I don't even know anymore at this point</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>